starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Natalie Portman
Natalie Portman se jako jediné dítě rodičů Avnera (lékař, odborník na léčbu neplodnosti) a Shelley (výtvarnice) narodila 9. června 1981 v Jeruzalémě v Izraeli. V této zemi se však příliš dlouho neohřála, poněvadž v jejích třech letech se celá rodina přestěhovala do Marylandu v Americe. Po dalších šesti letech se ovšem přestěhovali znovu, tentokrát na Long Island v New Yorku, kde Natalie žije společně se svým pejskem Charliem dodnes. Když jí bylo jedenáct let, vyhlédla si ji módní agentura a Natalie Portmon se vrhla do světa modelingu, díky kterému se později dostala ke svému filmovému debutu ve filmu Léon. Leona natočila když jí bylo pouhých dvanáct let. Psal se rok 1994. V té době si své rodné příjmení Hershlag změnila na Portman, což bylo dívčí jméno její babičky. Film Léon byl velice kladně ohodnocen filmovými kritiky a Natalie díky svému nespornému hereckému talentu a přesvědčivém výkonu za roli Mathildy získala ocenění Young star awards jako nejlepší herečka v dramatu. Tato role ji vynesla mezi nejzářivější hvězdy její věkové kategorie a nabídky se jen hrnuly. V roce 1995 si Natalie Portmon zahrála ve dvou filmech - Ve vývoji a Nelítosný souboj. V roce 1996 následovaly tři filmy. Prvním z nich byl muzikál Všichni říkají miluji Tě, kde se Natalie Portman objevila po boku skvělých herců jako např. Goldie Hawnové, Alana Aldy a Woodyho Allena. Následoval film, ve kterém si podle kritiků zasloužila Oscara. Bohužel se tak nestalo. Po filmu Mars útočí následvala tříletá pauza, během které se Natalie objevila pouze v divadelní hře na Broadwayi - Deník Anny Frankové, a byla velice kladně ohodnocena filmovými kritiky. Přišel rok 1999 a v kinech se objevil první díl nové trilogie Hvězdných válek -Star Wars, epizoda I - Skrytá hrozba, ve kterém role královny Padmé Amidaly Natalii katapultovala mezi nejzářivější hvězdy Hollywoodu a mezi nejlepší herečky na světě. (Bylo jí teprve něco přes 16 let ! ). Trilogií Star Wars měla Natalie zajištěnou práci na dalších šest let dopředu. Ovšem Natalie Portman nezahálela a během roku 1999 natočila ještě dva další filmy, Kdekoliv jen ne tady ! (Anywhere but here) a Jdi za svým srdcem (Where the heart is). thumb|left|208px|Nataly jako Padmé AmidalaBěhem let 2000-2001 opět následovala herecká pauza. Natalie hrála pouze v divadelním představení 'The Seagull'. Avšak další skvělé filmy na sebe nenechaly dlouho čekat. V roce 2002 se do kin dostal druhý díl Star Wars- a sice epizoda II - Klony útočí. Tento film sice kritici \'zdrbli\' ale Natalie jen potvrdila svůj post skvělé herečky a krásné mladé ženy. Už v té době se šuškalo, že Natalie Portman dostane roli ve filmu Návrat do Cold mountain, a skutečně, o rok později (tedy v roce 2003) se Natalie v tomto filmu skutečně objevila, ikdyž jen ve vedlejší roli. Roku 2004 se opět setkala na plátně s kolegou z Cold Mountain - Judem Lawem, a sice v cenami ověnčeném filmu Na dotek (Closer). Za svůj skvělý výkon si dokonce vysloužila Zlatý Glób v kategorii nejlepší herečka ve vedlejší roli, jelikož v roli záhadné Alice (Jane) byla prostě skvělá. V témže roce Natalie také natočila skvělou romantickou komedii Garden State. Roku 2005 se Natalie objevila ve filmu Free Zone a téhož roku měl do kin přijít očekávaný snímek V jako Vendeta (V for Vendetta), který byl ale kvůli teroristickým útokům v Londýně z léta toho roku přesunut až na jaro roku 2006. V květnu 2005 také do kin přichází poslední část trilogie hvězdných válek - Star wars, epizoda III - Pomsta Sithů. Od té doby jako by se s novými filmy roztrhl pytel. V roce 2006 Natalie Portman dokončila film Goyovy přízraky (Goya\'s Ghosts), režírovaný českým režisérem Milošem Formanem. Na jaře 2006 jsme se také konečně dočkali premiéry filmu V jako Vendeta, který měl veliký úspěch a byl to kasovní trhák nejen v USA. V červnu 2011 se Natalie stala poprvé matkou, přivedla na svět syna, jehož otcem je její přítel, francouzský tanečník a choreograf Benjamin Millepied, s nímž se seznámila při natáčení filmu Černá labuť. Externí odkazy *Natalie Portman na ČSFD.cz *Natalie Portman na Osobnosti.cz *Natalie Portman na Wikipedia.cz Zdroje *''Osobnosti.cz'' Kategorie:Herci